


A small spanking

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tenten spanks Neji. Thats it.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	A small spanking

“Are you sure about this?”  
Neji was usually not the type to be impatient.He would even go as far as to call himself the on of the most patient ninjas in all of Konoha (which really isn't saying much, but whatever).  
But at this moment, he really just wanted Tenten to give him a good, harsh spanking.  
“Yes!” he snapped back at her.  
What he did not know, was that this was exctly what she had been waiting for.  
“Hmm.. speking out of line already?” she said more alluring than normal, but still with a fake air of innocence.  
“Guell ill jus have to.. punish you”  
She licked her lips and sat down on the couhc, all innocence gone.  
“Come over here”  
Neji was very red in the face (as he had been the entire time), but went over to Tenten.  
“Come lay down, honey” she pat her thighs.  
Neji awkwardly laid down on her thighs, his hard dick pressed up against his stomach.  
“Ok, remember the rules?”  
Neji nodded.  
“Can you tell me?”  
“Green is more, yellow is slow down or ok, red is stop”  
Tenten nodded, a proud smile on her face.  
“Ok, now” she went back into her dom mode.  
“How many do you think you deserve?”  
Neji felt a shiver go down his spine.  
“I-i dont know, madame..”  
“Hm.. now that doesnt sound right. Let me ask again, how many do you think you deserve?”  
He felt a shiver go down his spine yet again.  
“T-ten”  
She nodded aprovingly.  
“Good boy. Now, count with me” She smirked  
“Of course”  
She raised her hand and swiftly brought ut down.  
“A-ah! O-one,” He moaned.  
Tenten didnt wait, and smacked his ass again.  
“Two!” His dick was becoming uncofortabyl hard and he just- really wanted to jerk off  
She took the time to massage the soft flesh of his ass a bit, before continuing.  
“Thre-”  
This time she didnt wait for him to finish counting.  
“Four!”  
It hadnt even been 5 times, and yet Neji was already a mess. His ussually straight hair was tangled and he couldnt fix up his expression if he tried. He was panting and his moans sounded like an angel tp Tenten.  
“Color?”  
“G-green...” he had a bit of trouble getting the word out, his moans disrupting anything he tried to say.  
SHe smiled and continued on.  
“Five!” he gasped and felt his hard member start to leak.  
“Six!”  
”Seve~n!”  
Neji let out a big moan, not caring if someone heard them. Tenten smirked, just as composed as she normally is duing these times.  
“Eigh-eight!”  
”Nine!”  
”T-ten!”  
Just as he counted to ten, he came. HIs vision blacked out and he felt a wave of strong pleasure wash over him. 

Tenten smiled softly as she looked at her boyfriend. He had fallen asleep immediately after they were finished. She put a blanket over him, though npot before admiring his red ass.


End file.
